What's Hidden in Your Past?
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Naruto is a skilled ninja and extremely intellegent but to keep attention away from himself he keeps up an act around most people of being a goofy child. It's worked for many years but has someone come along that can see through his discise? Temp HIATUS
1. Prologue

Yello readers hows it going?

I don't own Naruto, even though I love it so much. Hmmmm okay well I really don't know what else to write so enjoy the prologue (an afterthought here who pronounces it pro- log- eee? I know how to say it properly and all but that's always what I think when I see it lol)

**What's Hidden in Your Past?**

Prologue

Outside of town in a beautiful bush house a little boy sat in his mother's cupboard and listened to her counting through the closed doors "19…18…17" Her soft voice called from the kitchen. _She'll never find me here_ he thought happily grabbing another jumper and pulling it over his head.

The boy's father who had just been walking by heard the noise and went over to the cupboard. "Sshhh Naruto, you have to be as quiet as a mouse and don't fall for any of her tricks." The father whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear. The father walked back over to the window and looked out again, double checking what he feared was happening.

Heading into the kitchen the father went over to and whispered in the mother's ear. "Honey I believe they've finally come for him." Naruto's mother simply nodded, already suspecting as much and continued counting.

"3…2…1, ready or not here I come!" She called out playfully to her son.

Naruto sat silently just like his father had instructed and listened keenly, waiting for his mother to enter the room. He heard banging and thought he heard something smash and almost left his hiding place to see if everything was okay, almost. _Ha you can't get me with fake tricks like that_ he thought to himself, smiling cheekily in the dark.

After what felt like hours (but was actually only half an hour) Naruto gave up and got out of the cupboard, just in time to hear someone closing a window. Heading in the direction of the noise Naruto called out happily. "Mum you lost, you couldn't find me!" He laughed gleefully, and then stopped upon entering the lounge-room. "MUM, DAD!" He screamed throwing himself down by his fallen parents sides.

Both parents had their eyes open but blood dribbled from their mouths. He looked at his mother and watched horrified as she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "You're finally safe my little boy." She whispered happily then losing the only thing that had been keeping her awake she let her hand drop and gave into the darkness. Naruto's eyes that were wide in fear had tears pouring out of them as her turned to his father.

"It's okay son, go here." He said pushing a piece of paper into the boy's hand. "I know your young but we have to go now, never forget we love you son…" The fathers voice trailed off as he too fell into the darkness, leaving behind the little boy Naruto who cried over their body's all night until the next day when an old man came to his house and told him everything was going to be okay.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA I promise I love Naruto so please forgive me for making him cry!

Chapter Three- Ninja?

Waking to the early rays of sunshine Naruto got up and headed for the bathroom only to find it already preoccupied and headed for the kitchen instead, ignoring the bombardment of memories to the best of his ability. Once in the kitchen he got out some bacon and eggs and began cooking them.

By the time Sasuke left the bathroom Naruto had finished cooking and had thrown the food in the microwave to keep it warm. "Foods in the microwave." He told Sasuke as he went into the bathroom and went through his morning routine.

After eating Naruto explained to Sasuke about his families tradition to keep the ninja way going on through the family, which wasn't a full lie he thought as he remembered the hidden cupboard t=in the study that was full of kunai and shuriken. Smiling internally he told Sasuke that he was planning on honing his skills while he was out here and politely asked if he'd like to join in.

"Yea sure, my family does the same thing so you won't need to teach me anything." He says calmly following Naruto outside.

Sasuke looked Naruto over as he was stretching, since the blonde had worn that baggy orange get up yesterday Sasuke had presumed that he was chubby but in reality Naruto was actually quite thin and had a muscly body, not ripped but not just well toned. _Not unlike me_ Sasuke thought but smiled smugly at an afterthought _but I' more muscly than him and even with the things my brother had told me before I moved here he has the same speed and strength I have if not less. He probably just doesn't know how to use the fox's strength _Sasuke thought rubbing the mark on his neck that symbolised where his parents had injected him when his was little Sasuke referred to it as a curse mark and when he activated it, it turned him into a monster but even then Sasuke want that good at controlling that power yet either.

Some him and Naruto are probably still on partially equal plains. Shrugging Sasuke straightened up from throwing the shuriken and smiled triumphantly when he heard Naruto whisper 'wow'.

"Ha cool right on target, you're good." Naruto laughed.

After letting Sasuke have his go Naruto fetched the shuriken and threw it at his target and also got it straight on mark. "WOOO!" He cheered.

"SHUT UUUP NARUTO!" Shikamaru called from his window making Naruto laugh. Jumping from branch to branch he arrived at Shikamaru's window.

"Come join us Shikamaru." Naruto asked smiling at his lazy friend.

"Nahh maybe next time." Shikamaru said turning around and shutting the window. Naruto just started laughing again and jumped back to where Sasuke was.

"Okay next how bout' we have a race." He exclaimed excitedly.

After explaining the rules and where the race ended Naruto went and got Shikamaru so he could judge the race. Sasuke heard Naruto begging Shikamaru and sighed sitting down he closed his eyes and waited for Naruto to come back. _Why did I even come on this stupid trip? _He thought. Opening his eyes again he saw Naruto's big sky blue orbs looking at him. "What." He asked slightly irritated the dobe had arrived next to him without him knowing.

"Well Shikamaru is signalling for the race to start." Naruto said looking at the flashing torch light in the distance. Sighing Sasuke stood and got ready, first flash… second flash…. Third! Pushing off the branch Sasuke sprinted through the trees hearing Naruto right beside him.

"Ha give up dobe! You won't be able to beat me!" He exclaimed. Naruto just laughs and picks up his pace evening out with Sasuke.

"We'll see about that!" He yells over the rush of wind.

Shikamaru sits there hearing Sasuke taunt Naruto and sighs for about the twentieth time since he woke up, leaning back on the tree Shikamaru sees Naruto's bright yellow hair pop around from a big tree with Sasuke right next to him, _who would've thought they were both ninja, I mean honestly what were the odds? _He thinks to himself. It's not like it was uncommon in Konoha village for there to be ninjas I mean their army was a full group of them who were referred to as the Anbu Black Opps.

As the two teenagers approach the finish line Shikamaru briefly hears the scuffling of leaves bellow (being a ninja himself). But chooses to ignore it as both boys cross the line at the same time, and Naruto jumps back over and asks excitedly. "So who won huh?" With a huge smile on his face.

"It was a tie." He announces in a bored tone. And almost smiles when Naruto groans and sits down on the branch. Sasuke sighs and sits down as well and asks Shikamaru "Hey are you really a ninja?" Obviously noting Shikamaru's surprise he points to Naruto and explains. "He told me." Shikamaru just shrugs.

"Yea, it's kind of a family job." Leaning his head back Shikamaru sees Naruto lie back down onto the branch.

"You no Kyubbi told me that it was rare for there to be so many ninja's around, but I mean practically everyone in Konoha are qualified as one." Shikamaru just nods already having thought this a while ago.

"Who's Kyubbi?" Sasuke asks, keeping his face devoid of any emotion. Naruto sits up again as Shikamaru, having heard the story before, lies down and stare at the clouds, noting how fast they're moving and the fact that they should all head back soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay Chapter one here peoples, I don't own Naruto etc etc

Enjoy

Chapter One- Introduction

The little boy, whom had only been six years old at the time, was now fifteen years old and lived in an apartment under the bridge on one of the outskirts of the town called Konoha commonly known as the village hidden in the leaves. This was a rare village one of the few left in fact that still trained ninja and kept their past alive.

A thing that not many people (his age and bellow) knew was that this boy possessed a special gift, one his parents had praised him for and the villagers (the older ones) shunned and hated him for.

There had been a law announced all those years ago that no one aside from Naruto, and the Hokage and those they gave permission to were to speak of Naruto's gift. If they did they would be sent to prison for a whole year, maybe more depending on the context of which it was used the information in.

You see Naruto had the gift of being able to speak to animals, because of this the villagers shunned him (a horrible reason I know), the reason that those villagers not only shunned him but also openly called him names, and sometimes went as far as to hurt and injure him, was that the boy had a fox's spirit dwelling in his core. This spirit gave the boy unnatural speed, stamina, strength and wisdom. People were afraid of the child and even though the parents might not speak of it, the way the treated the little kitsune passed onto their kids who proceeded to reject the poor child, making it near impossible for him to make friends.

Now shall the real story begin?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two woop lol nah I really have this bad habit of thinking up the ends of stories and the middle but not the starts so sorry I know they suck….

I don't own Naruto

Enjoy

Chapter Two- Meeting

Naruto walked down the street towards his home, having just recently left his favourite food resource; the Ichiraku Ramen diner. Humming a happy tune and letting a skip enter his step he ignored the people who shouted "monster!" at him and tried his best just to brush of the tomato that had splattered in his sun golden hair.

Upon reaching his door he found a little grey kitten "Hey there buddy, are you okay?" He asked, the little fluff ball, carefully picking it up so as to not scare it.

"I'm fine, I was hoping you'd have some clean water for me to drink." Said fur balled meowed at him.

"Of course!" Naruto laughed unlocking and opening his door, placing the animal down. "Just wait here okay?" He asked heading into the kitchen and filling a bowl with water. Placing the bowl in front of the kitten he smiled. "Well enjoy the rest of the day little buddy." He said in a cheerful tone shutting his door.

Once alone he let the fake smile fall from his face and wiped his hair backwards. _You okay little one? _the spirit dwelling inside him asked, _yea fine, fine, just a bit tired is all_ he replied easily. Heading into his bathroom he removed his clothes and had a quick shower, getting out he looked in the mirror to see how well the bruise was fading from the people who had ambushed him the other night, finding that it was almost gone he smiled sadly.

_I don't know why you don't just fight back, it's not like they're any match for us_ his fox spirit commented upon reading his thoughts _I don't fight back, because that will give them a true reason to hate me, you know that kyubbi_ Naruto replied as he laid down in his bed. "At least tomorrow is the last day at the academy, then we get a two week break." He said out loud, slowly closing his sky blue eyes as sleep took over.

~Time Skip~

Sitting in the back of the class-room Naruto briefly thought about just leaving the academy altogether, I mean he was super smart all the people around him just thought he was stupid because he'd asked his teacher to not tell anyone about his grades, all Naruto ever came to the academy for was the slim chance that he'd make more friends, which in case you hadn't noticed hasn't happened as of yet.

Staring out the window Naruto heard his teacher enter and turned to face him, Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw the new kid next to Iruka-sensei, he was average height, seemed to be fit, had pale skin which was only amplified by his black hair and eyes and his darker choice of clothes. Naruto's first thought upon seeing the new kid was 'emo', snickering to himself he looked expectantly at Iruka-sensei waiting for the introduction.

"Class this is Sasuke Uchiha, he'll be the new kid as of today so please make him feel welcome." Naruto lifted his eyebrow, not that he was one to talk but 'Uchiha' was a weird and very uncommon last name. Looking around the room he noticed that the only vacant seat was next to him. _Poor kid, he's gonna get pestered so bad about what I'm like not to mention himself._ Naruto thought feeling pity for the new kid who seemed to have spotted the chair next to him and was walking over.

When he sat down Naruto smiled his signature goofy smile and stuck his hand out. "The names Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke looked at the hand and grudgingly brought his own up to shake it mumbling a "nice to meet you" as he did so.

With introductions done Naruto sat for the rest of the lesson secretly observing the boy next to him and by the time it was lunch he had conlcluded that Sasuke was most likely a kid who liked seclusion and often ignored those around him. At lunch he was proven right when he saw Sasuke glare at all the girls who had been bugging him for the past ten minutes and heard him growl "Leave me alone." All the girls developed little pouts and trudged off their area that they usually sat in.

Naruto on the other hand had been enjoying watching the boy struggle as cruel as it sounds, as he sat next to one of his only friends Shikamaru Nara who was lazily looking at the sky. Shikamaru was the only person other than the adults who knew about how smart he actually was so Naruto felt at ease around him. Turning his face to the sky he shut his eyes and waited for the bell to ring telling them to go back to class. And didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

Shikamaru heard the bell but since Naruto was asleep he figured they could both just ditch the rest of the day as he felt like having a quick nap himself. _Neither of us actually needs to be in class _he thought lazily as he to shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

~Time Skip~

Naruto woke up with a start when he felt water being tipped over his face. "Come ooonnn man" he growled out sitting up and glaring at the person above him. As his vision cleared he noticed that it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and raise a blonde brow, resisting the urge to get up and start a fight he let his curiosity get the better of him he asked. "Surely you've heard everyone talking about me by now?" He watched the boy nod.

"So what to me it doesn't sound like you've done anything wrong, plus all I'm doing is waking you up since school is over." That got Naruto's attention, he quickly turned to his side to wake up Shikamaru and stopped when he saw him already sitting up and smiling at him.

"Why good morning sunshine." Shikamaru greeted him. "Sasuke woke me up first and you wouldn't wake up with us both shaking you so I told him to pour water on you, works for me. Oh by they way some shuriken fell from your pouch" He says slowly standing, using the tree for support. Naruto growls at him and stands up as well but a lot faster than Shikamaru.

"Ahh okay, thanks for waking us up Sasuke." He says to the other who had just finished putting his water bottle back in his bag.

All three walked together to the front of the school where Sasuke grabbed his push bike and rode off and since Shikamaru lived in the opposite direction to Naruto they said their good-bye's and each headed home.

_Well you made a new friend congratulations boy_ Kyubbi commented which made Naruto laugh.

When he arrived at home Naruto cleaned the house, had a shower and started cooking his instant ramen. _What should I do for the holidays, I could stay here and train more on my training_. _Hmmm well I think I'll go to my house in the forest for the holidays and do training out there, how does that sound Kyubbi?_ He asked innocently, _it sounds peaceful. _The fox spirit replied leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

Sighing Naruto finished his ramen and went into his room and packed the gear he would need for this field trip.

~Time Skip~

The next morning Naruto called Shikamaru and asked if he wanted to come with him. Having been out there once before Shikamaru knew how relaxing it was and agreed saying he'd meet Naruto at the front of the village in an hour. But before hanging up he said "Why don't you invite that new kid, I think his number is in the phone book." Naruto thought it over after hanging up and decided to give it a go.

"Hello this is the Uchiha residence." He head a bored voice answer the phone and instantly knew it was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke it's Naruto, listen me and Shikamaru are heading outside of town to my families bush house it's quite and relaxing out there and we wondered if you were interested in coming." Naruto explained. Hearing only silence Naruto waited and just when he thought Sasuke had hung up on him he got a reply.

"Sure, why not. When and where are you guys meeting?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Out the front of the village in about forty-five minutes." Came Naruto's reply, "See you then." He finished and hung up.

~Time Skip~

About two hours later the three boys arrived at the bush house, Naruto who had been shopping before they left, was the most grateful for rest, Sasuke on the other hand simply walked through the house, giving himself a tour, noticing this Naruto called out. "The big blue room at the back of the house is the one you can use; the yellow and orange one is mine and the green and brown one I presume Shikamaru still wants to use. But the white and red room is out of bounds." Hearing Sasuke scoff at the last part he rolled his eyes and got up to unpack the food. _ This should be an interesting two weeks _Kyubbi observed. _Indeed…_ was all Naruto replied with.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three the last chappy and I can get to where I want this story to be yea!

I don't own Naruto

Enjoy

Chapter Three- Ninja?

Waking to the early rays of sunshine Naruto got up and headed for the bathroom only to find it already preoccupied and headed for the kitchen instead, ignoring the bombardment of memories to the best of his ability. Once in the kitchen he got out some bacon and eggs and began cooking them.

By the time Sasuke left the bathroom Naruto had finished cooking and had thrown the food in the microwave to keep it warm. "Foods in the microwave." He told Sasuke as he went into the bathroom and went through his morning routine.

After eating Naruto explained to Sasuke about his plans for the next two weeks, remembering the hidden cupboard in the study that was full of kunai and shuriken. Smiling internally he told Sasuke that he was planning on honing his skills today and politely asked if he'd like to join in.

"Yea sure, let's see who's better." He says calmly following Naruto outside.

Sasuke looked Naruto over as he was stretching, since the blonde had worn that baggy orange get up yesterday Sasuke had presumed that he was chubby but in reality Naruto was actually quite thin and had a muscly body, not ripped but not just well toned. _Not unlike me_ Sasuke thought but smiled smugly at an afterthought _but I' more muscly than him and even with the things my brother had told me before I moved here he has the same speed and strength I have if not less. He probably just doesn't know how to use the fox's strength _Sasuke thought rubbing the mark on his neck that symbolised where his parents had injected him when his was little Sasuke referred to it as a curse mark and when he activated it, it turned him into a monster but even then Sasuke want that good at controlling that power yet either.

Some him and Naruto are probably still on partially equal plains. Shrugging Sasuke straightened up from throwing the shuriken and smiled triumphantly when he heard Naruto whisper 'wow'.

"Ha cool right on target, you're good." Naruto laughed.

After letting Sasuke have his go Naruto fetched the shuriken and threw it at his target and also got it straight on mark. "WOOO!" He cheered.

"SHUT UUUP NARUTO!" Shikamaru called from his window making Naruto laugh. Jumping from branch to branch he arrived at Shikamaru's window.

"Come join us Shikamaru." Naruto asked smiling at his lazy friend.

"Nahh maybe next time." Shikamaru said turning around and shutting the window. Naruto just started laughing again and jumped back to where Sasuke was.

"Okay next how bout' we have a race." He exclaimed excitedly.

After explaining the rules and where the race ended Naruto went and got Shikamaru so he could judge the race. Sasuke heard Naruto begging Shikamaru and sighed sitting down he closed his eyes and waited for Naruto to come back. _Why did I even come on this stupid trip? _He thought. Opening his eyes again he saw Naruto's big sky blue orbs looking at him. "What." He asked slightly irritated the dobe had arrived next to him without him knowing.

"Well Shikamaru is signalling for the race to start." Naruto said looking at the flashing torch light in the distance. Sighing Sasuke stood and got ready, first flash… second flash…. Third! Pushing off the branch Sasuke sprinted through the trees hearing Naruto right beside him.

"Ha give up dobe! You won't be able to beat me!" He exclaimed. Naruto just laughs and picks up his pace evening out with Sasuke.

"We'll see about that!" He yells over the rush of wind.

Shikamaru sits there hearing Sasuke taunt Naruto and sighs for about the twentieth time since he woke up, leaning back on the tree Shikamaru sees Naruto's bright yellow hair pop around from a big tree with Sasuke right next to him, _who would've thought they were both so skilled, I mean honestly what were the odds? _He thinks to himself. It's not like it was uncommon in Konoha village for there to be new people who were also ninjas I mean their army was a full group of them who were referred to as the Anbu Black Opps.

As the two teenagers approach the finish line Shikamaru briefly hears the scuffling of leaves bellow. But chooses to ignore it as both boys cross the line at the same time, and Naruto jumps back over and asks excitedly. "So who won huh?" With a huge smile on his face.

"It was a tie." He announces in a bored tone. And almost smiles when Naruto groans and sits down on the branch. Sasuke sighs and sits down as well and asks Shikamaru "Hey are you really a ninja?" Obviously noting Shikamaru's surprise he points to Naruto and explains. "Well I mean you're just so lazy." Shikamaru just shrugs.

"Yea, I am I just don't have the same motivation most of you guys have." Leaning his head back Shikamaru sees Naruto lie back down onto the branch.

"You no Kyubbi told me that long ago this place used to have a waterfall a couple of k's away you guys wanna check it out tomorrow?." Shikamaru just nods already having thought this a while ago.

"Who's Kyubbi?" Sasuke asks, keeping his face devoid of any emotion. Naruto sits up again as Shikamaru, having heard the story before, lies down and stare at the clouds, noting how fast they're moving and the fact that they should all head back soon.

Ahhh so the story can begin now hahahaha, I'm finally where I wanna be with this.

To those of you still reading this I thanks can you review for me? As to how I'm doing?

Ooohhhh I almost forgot. Okay everyone I have plans to make this into a sasnaru but I need to know is that's what you want so I wont post the next chapter until I have at least three do's or three donts sorry! Review ne?


End file.
